rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Solomon IV
A NOTICE, A REVISION OF THIS ARTICLE IS IN PROGRESS. The Battle of Solomon IV occurred from the 20th of March to June 2nd, 2180, between the United States Colonial Marine Corps garrison and reinforcements, and the secondary detachment of the Imperial Japanese Military's sixteenth regiment, Oni. It was notable for being one of the most brutal and horrific conflicts since the Tennessee War of 2132, not due to the casualty rates, but simply because of the living conditions the soldiers had to endure over the course of two months, and the brutal outcome of their combat efficiency due to starvation/dehydration. For the marines, it eventually became a war for supplies, not territory, as both sides continued to lay siege to one another. COMMANDERS: USCM - Commandant Scar, Colonel Causland (KIA), Admiral Carter IJM - Marshal Akio Nakamura, General Sen no Rikyū (KIA) Outcome: Costly USCM Victory Garrison Sizes= USCM: Infantry - 4,231 Armour - Six Mobile Artillery Batteries, fourteen M219s Aerospace - None, until later on in the battle (eight-six SF-72's and twenty-four UD-4L's) IJM: Infantry - 12,452 Armour - Eighteen Mobile Artillery Batteries, Forty-Eight M452s Aerospace - Fifty-Six A21M Dartfish's. Casualties: USCM - 785 Confirmed Casualties, 1,045 Wounded, 431 Missing in Action, 371 Dead due to diseases and starvation. IJM - 2,263 Confirmed Casualties, estimated 3,452 Wounded, 432 Mission in Action. Before the Battle Solomon IV was a US Colony within the Ottoman System, and the sister colony of Solomon VI. It was quite desolate and rugged, but few jungles and oceans had over time came to thrive on the surface. The colony had a population of around two-thousand, with many deciding to live on the prosperous Solomon Six instead. Originally, the planet wasn't an area of interest. But it was discovered that from Solomon 6, it's local gas field could reflect the signals of long-wave transmissions and send them further than they could travel, resulting in near-instantaneous inter-galaxy communication. From Solomon IV, you could contact Earth and Atorva without the necessary need of using vulnerable and sluggish comm buoys, and with this discovery, the USCM Highcomm decided to make motions to establish a forward HQ there. Unfortunately, one of the motives of the Second Battle of Solomon VI was to take the planet along with Solomon IV. The local garrison, led by the then-visiting Commandant Harrison, hurried to try and defend the colony, but unfortunately, the Japanese's Blitzkrieg was too fast and the colony was captured and turned into a Japanese Bastion, and the Marines lost their aircraft. Waiting for the worst, Commandant Harrison dug in and entrenched himself and the men and women under his command. The First Engagement Knowing of their location, the Marshal ordered General Sen no Rikyū to take a force of 11,000 to engage the USCM position, leaving 1,000 Japanese Soldiers at the colony to maintain their brutal lockdown. Once the Japanese had arrived, they too began constructing a trench system to counter a possible USCM charge, but Colonel Causland, the garrison's original commander and then-SIC wasn't fooled. At exactly 11PM on the 23rd of March, the Japanese Artillery opened fire on the USCM position. Returning fire, the USCM managed to destroy five of their artillery guns and inflict twenty-two casualties, but at the cost of one of their guns and five marines. The Japanese General then ordered a full on charge at the USCM position, relying on sheer force and numbers to overwhelm the marines position. It was classed as a fatal mistake, because in the next hour, the USCM heavily fortified position shot down 365 Japanese Soldiers, wounded 542 and there was 31 predicted missing in action. The General ordered the retreat back to their trenches. The Marshal was outraged at the failure, and authorized a full carpet bombing at the marines location. Eighteen-Hours after the failed charge, twenty A21M Dartfish-classes were dispatched and began their carpet run. For the USCM, it was quite terrifying, as one of their artillery guns was heavily damaged, and another rendered useless. Alongside this, thirty-six marines had been killed. Unable to return fire, the USCM waited out the assault by retreating into their bunkers until it had finished. Over the next week, the Japanese continued to charge the USCM hoping to succeed in overwhelming the position, but it was failing. By the end of the week, four-hundred Japanese soldiers were dead, and eight-hundred were wounded. However, although here and on Six, the marines were gaining the upper hand, the communications and supply ships of Four were damaged and lost. Commandant Harrison had contacted Admiral Carter, who was establishing a fleet of his own to help reconquer the orbit of Solomon IV. However, it was estimated that the fleet would take around seventy days to organize, and after the loss of their support craft and stocks, the marines had only scavenged enough supplies to feed each marine for twenty-five days... From this moment on, whoever controlled Solomon IV's atmosphere, would determine who won the battle, and who gained control of Solomon IV... The Second Engagement NOTE, EDITS STILL IN PROGRESS HERE ON. With the marines supplies running out, and their position under constant attack, the marines morale slowly declined. Their determination and fighting spirit however, continued to push them through. As the weeks passed, the marines numbers fell. The Colonel was playing the defensive, and was using this to his advantage so he could inflict more serious losses on his opponents than he could receive, but already eight-six marines had lost their life's. With thirty-days to go until the assemblance of Admiral Carter's (2nd May) fleet, the marines had almost lost their supplies, and each marines had to cope with a quarter piece of a bread every two days, and little more than a sip of water every day. The Japanese General was about to order a charge which would change the course of the battle, using his snipers, he focused them on the USCM Heavy LMG's, the reason as to why the Japanese suffered so many casualties. This worked, and before the USCM could replace them, they charged in the morning while the marines were sleeping and caught them by surprise. The marines returned fire, but it was not as effective without heavy support. The trenches were breached and the marines instantly switched to melee combat. IJM Troops were specially trained in melee, and inflicted many casualties on the opponent. Just as it seemed like the USCM lines were about to break, Colonel Causland rushed to the front line melee to rally his troops and inspire them, seeing their commander on the front line they fought back brutally and effective, routing the Japanese soldiers within ten minutes, at a cost. It was estimated 321 marines had been killed, and 542 were wounded, alongside 21 missing in action, significantly weakening the marine force. The IJM had suffered an astonishing 967 casualties, and 1,532 wounded. By now, both sides were struggling, and no land had been gained or lost. The Colonel quoted "Never seen so many men wasted, it's pointless.." The Charge of Causland By now, disease was spreading among the ranks, and already 98 men had perished to the diseases, and commonly starvation and dehydration. With only twenty days to go, the Colonel began to go on the offensive, if he could steal the Japanese supplies, he will be able to sustain his troops and prevent any more losses. The Colonel's Second in Command, Major Lincoln believed this plan was a waste of men, and on the morning of the 12th May, unaware of the Colonel. The major disobeyed his orders of holding his position, and ordered a mass charge towards the Japanese Lines. However, it was called the Charge of Causland due to his interference to prevent it, and the confusion that he was leading the charge. "Into the breach, men!" these were notable words said by the Major during the charge, and the Japanese Heavy Machine Guns opened fire, ripping the marines to pieces. The Colonel witnessed this and shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he charged with them trying to stop them, however, a bullet from a Japanese Rifleman shot the Colonel in the chest, and he collapsed. His message spread and the charge was immediately stopped, and the marines withdrawed. During the charge, over 340 marines were confirmed dead, accounting for over half the overall casualties. Another 600 were wounded, with 48 missing in action. The Japanese only losing 56 men. Colonel Causlands body was collected, and before he died his last words were "Kill these bastards for me, would you?" With the Major now acting in command, and him taking the blame for the death of his superior, he changed his course of action. Over the next week, he lead successful charges using the same tactics, and artillery support to steal the supplies. Eventually conquering the first Japanese trench. With morale boosted and only an estimated five days until the fleets arrival, the marines once again played on the defensive role, preventing the Japanese from retaking the trenches, and inflicting hundreds of casualties. The tide was turning on the land, but Admiral Carter's fleet still hadn't arrived, and another 1000 IJM troops were moving in to assist in overrunning the small USCM trench line. The Engagement in Space On the morning of the 2nd of June, Admiral Carter's fleet arrived in orbit, outnumbering the Japanese fleet nearly two to one. It consisted of 8 Prodigy Class Heavy Destroyers, 5 Conestoga Class Troop Transports, 6 Hakata Class Carriers and one Kraken Class. The warships immediately began unleashing their firepower, crippling the Japanese fleet within hours, and only suffering one loss, a heavily damaged Conestoga. General Sen no Rikyū flagship, the Spirit of Hiroshima was destroyed with him on board, sending the entire fleet into a full retreat and disarray. Only two Japanese Navy Ships managed to escape, one which had Marshal Akio Nakamura onboard. The fleet then began deploying it's ground forces and air craft, and bombarded the remaining Japanese Land forces into a full surrender. After a long two months of brutal fighting, losing almost one thousand men. The USCM prevailed only barely. The Battle of Solomon IV was over, at a great cost. But now the Colonial Government controlled the moon, the long range communication arrays, and the entire surrounding galaxy. After Effects Major Lincoln was demoted to Captain, but due to his actions of taking the Japanese trenches, received the Medal of Courage. Solomon IV and the surrounding worlds were once again under Colonial Government Command. The notable Forward Command Headquarters was created, which now suffers under heavy insurgent assaults. A memorial was constructed on Solomon IV and Earth to pay respect to those who fought and suffered at Solomon IV.